


No F.U.N

by 02mari20



Series: School of The Psychotic and Morally Skewed [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Drugs, Gen, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Mobs, Moral Ambiguity, Sarcasm, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Weapons, deadly class au, kinda satire, let lee chan say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20
Summary: Chan doesn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal or had felt warmth. He didn’t particularly love life at the moment being an orphan with no home, but usually, he held out hope that there was something better for him. But now that’s gone to shit specifically 4 days ago.When he killed 3 pastors at the orphanage he resided in.And now he had agreed to something he probably should've thought over.He was now underground enrolled in a secret school full of psychopaths and killers. Many of which could easily take his life in his sleep if he makes the wrong move. He has no leverage, or anything to hold him up and his best bet is to kill more people or join a gang. What the fuck did he get himself into.AKA, Chan lands himself in a school of deadly arts for the insane and psychotic.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: School of The Psychotic and Morally Skewed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	No F.U.N

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I had last-minute inspo because I rewatched deadly class on syfy and just word vomited this out in the middle of the night. You absolutely do not need to watch the series to understand it.
> 
> please excuse any minor spelling and grammar mistakes I didn't beta read. Anyways this won't be a full-fledged series but more a collection of stories that loosely connect with each other. This is the first part and when I gain inspo again I will write more.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: all of the members are roughly the same age here!!

Chan doesn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal or had felt warmth. He clutches the heavy coat closer to his body as he looks down to the sidewalk from the parking structure he’s been perched on for the last hour. The moon is set high in the sky, providing little light next to the lamppost on the ground floors and the broken flickering lights of the parking garage. He’s at least 10 stories high, one jump and it ends. He wasn’t particularly suicidal or depressed. Sure, he didn’t particularly love life at the moment being an orphan with no home, but usually, he held out hope that there was something better for him. But now that’s gone to shit specifically 4 days ago.

When he killed 3 pastors at the orphanage he resided in. 

Let’s backtrack a bit.

Lee Chan was 16 and has always lived in shit in the hole orphanage called “Adore U”, which was anything but adoring.

The pastors there were sick and demented, punishing children and abusing them behind closed doors. A day wouldn’t go by without a kid getting beat and starved. Of course, the public didn’t know any of this, they were great at hiding it. He was the eldest of the kids, never been the lucky ones who got picked up early and escaped the hell hole. Thus being said he got the most shit. But it wasn’t because he was the favored to be picked on, no not entirely. He wanted to protect the younger kids, so he’d always step in, which wasn’t a smart decision seeing as he was pretty weak and starved as the other kids were. 

One day he had snapped. He doesn’t remember what had happened, or what had triggered it, but when he came to he was sitting on top one of the pastors with his hands bloodied and wrung around a lifeless neck. Next to him in the room was half of a broken broom, the other half had been lodged into another pastor’s stomach. The final pastor was on the other side of the room leaned against the wall, bleeding from the head, a broken glass vase next to him.

He panicked and got up, he couldn’t hear any children or any other pastors around, what he does hear are police sirens coming up to the road. The only logical thing going on his mind was _run._

So he ran, with little thought to bring anything with him. 

He knew the cops would be after him. It was a matter of time before he was caught and sentenced to a life long time of jail, or maybe put onto death row.

He looked shakily over the edge. During the day he had found a wanted poster ad on the newspaper and a small television segment asking if anyone saw him. He wasn’t a psychopath, he'd like to believe his morals aren't skewed, he couldn’t think and do something so cruel, but apparently, he was wrong seeing as the blood of three people were on his hands.

But deep down he knew those bastards deserved what they were getting.

It was a miracle he hadn’t been caught or starved to death just yet, living off of food from the trash (which was gross the first time around but he had to get used to stomaching it down if he wanted to live). It would only be a matter of time until the cops find him. Life in prison doesn’t really sound pleasing.

He gazes on the concrete sidewalk picturing his body lying cold and dead on the ground. It would be easy, so why was he hesitating? He had nothing for him anymore. No family to go to, nothing to call home, and now his future is basically nonexistent. Even if he would be able to get out of prison, no one would hire a killer. He had so many dreams and hopes for himself. He takes a step forward, now inches from the edge. 

He carefully takes another peek over the ledge. 

“Are you going to jump or not?” 

He startles and jumps, almost falling off of the building but saves himself and falls flat onto his butt, further from the ledge. He looks to the source of the voice. Hidden in the shadows of the structure sits another boy with pale blonde hair that reaches his eyes. On the side of his neck is a rose tattoo, was it real? The boy looks too young to have one, but then again Chan himself looks too young to be a killer. In his hands, he lazily twirls a butterfly knife. The boy gives him a lazy smirk. The other is pretty, with both masculine and feminine features, almost angelic, too pretty to be real. Maybe he was an illusion created by Chan’s mind, he wouldn’t put it past himself. 

Chan gulped, “Who the fuck are you?” standing up cautiously. How long had the other been there? was he there the entire time? Because Chan would’ve heard someone approaching.

The boy doesn’t answer only laughing, “Sorry did I startle you?” he doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic. He stands up and gets closer to Chan. The stranger is taller, which Chan isn’t surprised since he was pretty malnutritioned to grow properly. He grabs Chan’s face by his chin. He wanted to show that he wasn’t bothered but he flinches when his hand goes up, a habit he developed while living in the orphanage.

“You don’t look like you could kill anyone,” He says, tilting Chan’s face. Chan’s eyes widen as he stumbles back.

“Neither do you, Hannie,” A snarky voice says and chan notices 2 more boys approaching. One on a motorcycle (how the hell did he not notice that?) who wears a leather jacket, black hair slicked back. On his neck, there are a few tattoos as well. He’s handsome with big eyes, long lashes, and a strong jaw. The other looks as angelic as the first boy, big kind eyes, soft honey brown hair. It gives him a deer-like aura, but the smirk that plays on his lips look dangerous

“H-how? Who are you people?” He stammers out

“Stop scaring him, we need to bring him in,” Leather jacket says.

Bring him in? To where? Are they the feds? They don’t look like cops. A million thoughts run through his head.

“I’m just having some fun,” The blonde pouts.

“Just knock him out it's almost midnight, I’m tired, and the headmaster is waiting”

‘Knock him out? What? Headmaster?’ He thinks in his head before a piece of cloth is placed in front of his mouth. A sack is then thrown over his head before he slips into unconsciousness.

He awakens tied to a chair in a dim-lit room, the only source of light is a weak bulb hanging in the middle of the room. It seems to be the back room of a butcher shop from the meat hanging on the walls and the freezing temperature. In front of him, he sees the three boys from the parking structure. The blonde is still lazily playing with a knife sitting on a table. Leather jacket is further behind leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Doe-eyed is in front of him smiling.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Doe-eyes says, and Chan eyes him out wearily. Blonde or Hannie from what he remembers comes forward. 

“Seriously he doesn’t look strong enough to kill three people with his bare hands, I think we got the wrong person,” He says, poking chan’s arm, “Look how skinny he is,”

At this point Chan is annoyed, and confused, “Touch me again you’ll see,” he says trying to sound tough. He doesn’t know where it comes from but he feels the need to defend himself to run and escape from here as soon as possible

“Oo the puppy barks,” Hannie teases and Chan glares.

“Mr. Yoon Jeonghan, stop provoking him,” A deeper voice says and immediately all three straighten up.

“Headmaster,” Leather Jacket says before bowing.

The newcomer steps into the light, standing is an older man in a gray suit, big and aura menacing coming from his body. His eyes are sharp behind a pair of half-rimmed glasses. Short hair and tattoos peeking from his sleeves give him more of an edge. It causes Chan to shiver and how authoritative this man is. He holds a dark redwood cane with gold metal accents. 

“Lee Chan, killed 3 grown men, at age 16, four days ago with no weapon at Adore U orphanage,” The man says, “Am I correct.”

“Look if you’re with the feds I’ll go in peace, I swear,” Chan starts and it causes a burst of laughter from ‘Jeonghan’. The other two glared at him but he rolls his eyes.

“No, we are far from the feds,” The man says calmly.

“Then who are you? What do you want?” he says trying to control this situation.

“I am the Headmaster Han of Pledis, a school to teach deadly arts, and I’m here to give you an offer.”

Chan stays quiet processing the words in his head, the Headmaster sees it as an opportunity to keep going.

“You see Chan, I see potential in you for great things, I’d like to hone in on that by teaching you how to be a fine killer at my school.”

Chan looks at the headmaster in disbelief before laughing out loud throwing his head back in fits of giggles, the 3 looks at him like he's crazy and the Headmaster doesn't flinch. He calms down and catches his breath.

“Sorry, this just sounds insane. Where are the cameras, just say you're the police and throw me in a cell already,” He deadpans.

“I can assure you that this isn't a joke, my school trains world-class assassins and killers from all types of backgrounds,” The headmaster says easily, “We'd provide protection against the police, a place to stay, food and other necessities, it's quite favorable.”

And in Chan's head, it does. He’s not psychotic to kill people but this seems like his best option at the moment. Prison life sounds like hell, learning to be a killer that seemed bearable in comparison. Even if he doesn't have the intention to kill another.

“And if I refuse?” 

“We’ll kill you,” Doe-eyed says smiling, “It won't be pretty,”

Chan gulps waiting for the just kidding, but it never comes. He then sighs, “Fine I’ll enroll, can I get untied now?”

“Jeonghan,” The headmaster stays turning to exit the room.

The blonde smiles and comes up to Chan with his knife. He goes behind him but before cutting the rope, “If you run this knife will be in your throat in 5 seconds,” he threatens. He waits for Chan to furiously nod his head before cutting the rope and pushing him out of the chair.

Chan stumbles out and Leather Jacket grabs him by the arm dragging him to a secret back door. It opens to a small courtyard with a shack in the middle. They move to the shack and it turns out to be staircases leading to large halls that resemble a high school. Chan takes a second to take it all in looking around in awe at the underground school.

“Welcome to Pledis,” Leather Jacket says as he drags Chan through the empty halls. He sees empty classrooms and rows of lockers in the sun lighting. Standing off to the side are men in dark red cloaks holding wooden staffs. They make it to an empty room with a springboard bed tucked in the corner and bland beige walls. A black box sits on top of the bed

“This is your room,” Leather Jacket says pushing him into the room. “That is your uniform,” pointing towards the black box, “Bathrooms are down the hall, the last door to the left, I suggest you shower and sleep. The classes start at 8. A guard will come to wake you up and show you your classrooms.” He says before making a quick exit. Leaving Chan alone in his room.

He sighs tiredly flopping down on the bed. It's uncomfortable and hard but it was better than the cold cement floors he had for the past few days. He sits up deciding to take a shower because in all fairness he had smelled himself and it's horrid. He sits under the warm water, already he thinks that this was the best decision he had ever made. The orphanage only had cold buckets of water for baths, reserving the warm water for the pastors. It was a luxury for Chan to shower in it, taking it all in as he washed and rinsed himself of the dirt that accumulated on his body.

He thinks that this might not be so bad.

He eats up those words in the first set of classes. People in the school are insane, but honestly, he didn't know what to expect from a school training assassins. In his first-class a kid had made an offensive comment and got hit in the hand with a wooden staff, causing bruising and a few broken fingers, but the student had laughed it off. Smirking to Chan when he looked shocked. The next class was taught by a guy strapped to a chair by leather restraints. The subjects were even more outlandish: The fundamentals of Psychopathy, An intro to Deadly Poisons, Basic Self defense training, amongst other things.

Chan was a bit grateful that it wasn't regular subjects as he had zero to none experience in school, only knowing how to barely read and write.

Worse of all is the stares and whispers he gets from people, calling him fresh meat. It scares him as people send him dangerous smirks as if they were imagining how to kill him, and he wouldn't put it past them. Especially in his 3rd class, self-defense training, where he was put up against a girl who introduced herself as Eunwoo. The teacher barely had started the match and he was already on the floor placed in a chokehold between her legs with his arm being pulled. He would have been embarrassed about the position if he wasn't having difficulty breathing.

He kept tapping the mat in surrender but the girl tightened her grip. When he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen the girl finally released her grip. Leaving him lying there gaping like a fish for air.

“Way to go easy on the kid,” A voice says.

The girl rolls her eyes, playing with her brown hair in her ponytail, “He’s new meat let me have my fun, Vernon.”

‘Vernon’ rolls his eyes as she walks away, he goes up to Chan helping him up. He has a deep set of eyes, a sharp nose, and a strong jaw-line. Warm brown hair curling on his head. He looks handsome enough to be a celebrity in a blockbuster film. 

“Thanks,” he croaks out as he steps back onto his feet

“No problem, people are too rough on new non-legacy students.” He says smiling, it shows his gums.

“Non what?” Chan asks.

“Did no one explain to you?” Vernon asks, confused, and Chan shakes his head.

“Oh wow, that's rough,” He sympathizes, “Sit at my table during lunch I’ll explain everything you need to know,” He says patting his back before walking away, leaving Chan no chance to question.

When lunch arrives he files into the cafeteria and into the intimidating dining room. It's dimly lit like the rest of the school. Dark wood benches and tables spread around the room. On the plus side, the food looks pretty edible and unquestionable. From the entrance, he can already see cliques forming in large groups. As he passes by he gets glares and scrutinizing gazes like he had gotten all day, and by now he's kind of used to it.

He spots the 3 from last night. All of them decked out in the same uniform as himself. A black blazer with red seaming over a white button-up and dark maroon tie with black slacks. The blazer has the school crest. Jeonghan spots him, with a dangerous flint in his eyes but doe-eyes gives him a warning glare. 

Chan continues to make his way through the cafe when He spots Vernon sitting with a boy that has plum red Hair. Like everyone, he is in uniform but instead of a blazer, he has on a dark maroon sweater vest. The other boy has round cheeks that puff up in annoyance when he sits down with them.

“Vernon, why is the new meat sitting with us,” he snarls out looking at the boy next to him.

“Relax Kwannie, I invited him, no one told him the rules yet,” Vernon says easily, eating the fries off his plate.

‘Kwannie’ sighs whispering something under his breath about this stupid school expecting students to find things themselves.

“I'm Lee Chan,” he introduced himself carefully and the boy rolled his eyes.

“Don't worry I know who you are from your rep,” The boy says.

“My what?”

“Wow you're right he seems clueless,” He says in pity, Chan tries not to take offense to it because he is clueless at the moment.

“I'm Boo Seungkwan, this is Chwe Vernon, I’m talking about your reputation, why you got into this school in the first place.” He says easily, “Everyone needs a rep to be invited, the whole school by now knows that you've murdered 3 pastors.”

Chan gulps, as he clenched his fist remembering the blood on his hands wrapped around a lifeless body.

“Did anyone explain to you the rules of the school?” Vernon asks, and Chan shakes his head.

“I only know that the school trains killers that's all, didn't ask any more questions after that,”

Seungkwan then rolls his eyes once more, “So you accepted without knowing the rules?”

“I mean they did threaten to kill me if I didn't accept,”

“Of course they did,” He sighs exasperated.

“There are five rules to the school,” he continues, “Before I continue don't interrupt me, I’m only going to say this once, save questions for the end but make sure they aren't stupid questions, got it?” he says.

Chan nods, pretending to zip his lips and Vernon smirks amusingly.

“Rule 1. No leaking out anything about the school, you break this rule you get hunted and killed.” He says dipping a fry into ketchup.

“Rule 2. No killing other students, fights are not tolerated.” He says biting the fry.

“Rule 3 and 4,” Vernon says, “No drugs. No sex. Being caught results in brutal punishment.” 

“And finally Rule 5. This is more unspoken, but the bigger your rep the higher in the food chain you are.” Seungkwan finishes and Chan nods.

“Your reputation is built from how many kills you have, the money you have, your legacy, and how many fear you.” Seungkwan continues, now cutting his sandwich into two triangles. 

“Even if you have 3 kills, no one here fears you, nor do you have any money or legacy, so you're on the bottom of the chain as of now,” He says taking a bite of his sandwich, “Any questions?”

Chan gulps, “What's a legacy?”

“It means if your family is part of a mob, the mafia, or someone big or high in power,” Vernon says taking a bite of his lunch.

“The mafia is here?” he asks surprised and Seungkwan looks at him like he's stupid.

“It's a school for killers and psychopaths, what do you think?”

Their conversation is broken when someone takes a seat next to Vernon. The newcomer has silver hair, slanted eyes, and bunched up cheeks. All in all, he doesn't look like a guy that could kill but like most students here a tattoo peeks out from his clothes, and there's a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.

“Vernon!” The newcomer says wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, who seems unfazed, “How are you doing? Talking to the new meat I see!”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Soonyoung don’t you have anything better to do.”

Soonyoung feigns hurt clutching his chest, “Kwan-ah that's rude, I'm just trying to catch up with my dear friends,” Chan sits idly watching this exchange.

“You should go now before Jihoon poisons your food again, I heard he’s angry with the stunt you pulled last week.”

Soonyoung then rolls his eyes, “Hoonie will get over it. He’s just mad that I took out 5 of Kang Daniel’s Teeth.” He laughs out, and then leans his head on his hand, “Bastard deserves it, thinking he could touch what’s mine,” he says lowly and it causes a shiver down Chan’s spine.

“Anyways, I’m here for business,” He says, turning to Vernon, “You have it right?”

Vernon rolls his eyes and gives his hand out, Soonyoung smirks slapping a few bills in his hands. Vernon then looks around before slipping Soonyoung something. From what Chan can see it's a small bag containing pills. His eyes widened at the sight.

Soonyoung smirks, thanking Vernon before walking away. Chan then looks over to Vernon and Seungkwan, “What about rule 3?” he says and Vernon laughs.

“There's another unspoken rule, all rules except rule 1 can be broken as long as you don't get caught,” Vernon says easily, pocketing the money.

“Are there any other things I should know about?” Chan asks using this time to collect information.

“Don't trust anyone,” Seungkwan says easily.

“But what about you two?” 

“If you want to survive school, you take everything with a grain of salt and don't fully trust anyone, including us.” Seungkwan says repeating himself, “You can make alliances and join a mob, but you can't trust anyone completely.”

“We're just being kind enough to show you the ropes, but after that, you're on your own.” Vernon shrugs.

Chan nods, “Is there anyone I should avoid?” He asks carefully.

“There's a lot of people, who do you want to know about? I have a mental profile of everyone,” Seungkwan's head resting on his palm as he lazily sips his drink.

“That Soonyoung guy then,”

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Seungkwan starts off.

“Heir to the Kwon mob, he’s a bit insane if you couldn't tell already,” Seungkwan says gazing into the distance, Chan follows his gaze and spots the silver-haired boy at a table with other people. Sitting next to him is a smaller boy with an annoyed expression. Black hair cropping his round face. The boy then looks up and glares at Chan who flinches and looks away.

“He looks harmless, but he's high in the food chain not only from his legacy but because of the kills he has.”

“Arson,” Vernon says nonchalantly, “He’s also pretty good at taekwondo, wouldn’t want to mess with him."

“He’s a pretty decent guy to be around, just don’t piss him off or mess with Jihoon,” Seungkwan says, before Chan could ask, Seungkwan cuts him off, “Lee Jihoon is the guy sitting next to him,” he starts, “His family is part of the Kwon mob and they grew up together,”

“They're also screwing on a regular basis,” Vernon snickers out, “Soonyoung’s stupidly possessive and protective, most people know Jihoon’s off-limits even if they aren't officially dating.”

“What happened with that Kang Daniel guy?” 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Everyone told him not to do it,” and Chan looks at him confused.

“Daniel wanted to piss Soonyoung off, so he got handsy with Jihoon in front of him, next thing you know he gets kicked in the face hard enough to knock out his teeth,” Seungkwan recalls

“Oh.”

“Jihoon hates when Soonyoung gets into fights because of him, mostly because Jihoon pledged to his parents to keep Soonyoung in check.” 

“You shouldn't mess with Jihoon either,” Vernon says, “He looks tiny but he could probably break half of your bones in one sitting,” and Chan feels goosebumps on his neck.

“He’s also really good at slipping in poisons,” Seungkwan says, “Piss him off and he might put poison in your food that causes you to throw up 5 times a day while your eyes swell up.”

“It's not enough to kill you, just enough to make you suffer always subsides in 24 hours, but there was that one incident where a student almost died,” Vernon says all to calmly like it was a regular thing.

“What?” Chan chokes out worriedly, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Soonyoung isn’t the only possessive one.”

“She was a new student who didn’t know Soonyoung was off-limits, I think she was a rich heiress or something, but anyways,” Vernon says recalling the story, “She flirted a lot with Soonyoung. Kept trying to touch him and at one point tried to sneak into his room, nothing happened because Soonyoung’s gay and whipped for Jihoon.”

“Jihoon was livid, in breakfast he slipped a chemical into her drink, causing her to cough up blood as she kept gasping for air, guards immediately gave her an antidote.” Seungkwan says, finishing the story, “Jihoon wasn’t explicitly blamed for this because no one saw him slip it in, but everyone knew it was him.”

Chan shivers and notes to not mess with them. He then asks about other Students who caught his eyes during the day. The two would tell him if he should be careful about them.

He asks about Yoon Jeonghan and the other two from last night. He learns that Leather Jacket is Choi Seungcheol, heir to the Choi Mob. Yoon Jeonghan and doe-eyes aka Joshua Hong were his harem of sorts and part of the Choi mob.

Jeonghan was on the absolutely _avoid_ list. Most people called him the angel of death. From Seungkwan and Vernon’s story, he is sneaky, one of the best students of the academy in years. He already had multiple kills under his belt some of which were other students, but he's never been caught as a culprit, just suspected. Half of the things he says are lies and stretched truths. The majority of the school feared him.

“Never make a deal with him,” Vernon warns, “It won't end well for you, and if you do and can't hold up your end,” he motions his thumb across his neck and Chan gets the gist.

Joshua was no different, “He’s a skilled torturer,” Seungkwan says, “A pure sadist.” He was Jeonghan's partner in most crimes, the only one to not fear Jeonghan, often going against him sometimes. He also has dirt on everyone at the school. Even if he is less crazy than Jeonghan he was fretful. So Chan concluded that they must be equally crazy.

The only order those two would take is Seungcheols. He wasn't someone to take likely either. As a future mob boss, he had power and authority. He was also the best in the class for physical strength.

“No one has beaten him ever in a spar, some teachers even have a hard time fighting him.”

The trio was feared.

Some other students he was warned about were Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao. They were with the Chinese Mafia and no one really wants to mess with the Chinese mafia. You'd have to have a serious death wish in order to do so.

Junhui was basically mafia royalty, there was a saying his blood runs black from how far in his family he was in with the mafia. He was skilled in wushu and a quiet assassin. But he was pretty okay to talk with. Just don't get on his bad side.

Xu Minghao was the same. A trained weapons expert, he was only enrolled in the school to protect Junhui and keep him in line. He had an intimidating persona at first sight but he was also pretty decent.

The next three were students who probably won't give him much trouble but he had to be careful with:

Jeon Wonwoo came from a family of doctors who work for the Kwon Mob, he was smart and incredibly intelligent. Knew the body inside and out, "Could probably dismantle you and sell your parts in the black market," as Vernon put it. However he mostly only kept to himself, but no one really messed with him because on the first day he was the only one to answer all the questions correctly on how to properly hide a body and how much parts were worth.

Lee Seokmin. He looks like a guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, but he was a skilled sharpshooter. Hand him a gun and a target and he could aim perfect 10’s each time. He was in the Kwon Mob, it was rumored he was to have about 10 kills on his hands from long-range kills. But he was pretty carefree.

Kim Mingyu was relatively harmless, only 1 kill. The only reason why no one messed with him was that he had money and connections. His father was a rich corrupt politician who worked with the mobs and mafias alike. He often flexed the money around and was a general ace in all subjects. Even if he was clumsy in sneaking around quietly.

Chan then asks about Seungkwan and Vernon’s legacy. 

Turns out Seungkwan was like Mingyu, a rich kid with money and connections, but his family was more tied into mobs. He had about 5 kills on his hands. But like Joshua, he has dirt on everyone at the school, everyone except Yoon Jeonghan.

Vernon on the other hand had no real legacy, like Chan he was picked from the streets for murder while running from the police. He was dealing drugs for money, gave a bad mix to someone he didn't like and it caused the person to OD. He only had 1 kill, but he was pretty okay with other subjects.

“Wait then why doesn't anyone mess with you? But they glare and try to choke me?” Chan asked.

Vernon laughs out, “Chan you don't mess with the guy who sells drugs when drugs are contraband.”

“I have half of the school buying from me, no one snitches because then I would have to reveal who I sold to and they'd get punished, and the snitch will be found dead,” Vernon says easily and Chan now realizes that he should also watch out for these two as well.

“If you want to survive I suggest you build your rep or join a mob, the Kwon Mob is your best bet,” Seungkwan says at the end of lunch as guards come in with their cloaks ushering students out and into class.

When the day finishes he thinks over his decision in bed staring at the ceiling. Assessing the reality of what he had agreed to. He was now underground enrolled in a secret school full of psychopaths and killers. Many of which could easily take his life in his sleep if he makes the wrong move. He has no leverage, or anything to hold him up and his best bet is to kill more people or join a gang. What the fuck did he get himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed the story, I tried to fit in as much as I could get and established characters 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mariuniverses)


End file.
